It takes time
by MooandCookies16
Summary: It takes time to fall in love again...


**A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update **_**Finding Happiness**_** but I'll get to that soon! Anyway here's something I came up with hope you guys enjoy! :D **

**This story has been re-written.**

It just takes time

* * *

I haven't felt like this since that time, it is because of her?

* * *

_Vaughn's POV _

_A picture of a family rested on the table of my room in Mirabelle's shop, in it was a woman with long brown hair, next to her was a silver-haired man and in the middle was a boy with the same color hair as his dad, they were all smiling. That was taken when I was 6 years old._

_It's been 12 years since then... _

The boat pulled up by the wooden dock, and called for its passengers to alight, I stepped off the boat and looked at the island with disgust. _Ugh, Boss could've sent me to a different island, but then again Mirabelle insisted that I'd be transferred here and Riley was the one to take up the job to Flowerbud... Sigh... new island and new people to meet, great..._

"Vaughn!" my train of thought was interrupted as a certain blonde tackled me to the ground. "Oof!"

"Julia, get off me!" I snapped.

"Is that any way to treat someone you haven't seen in two years?" she pouted, hands on her hips.

"Julia, get off your cousin," Mirabelle scolded her daughter, and held a hand to me.

"It's fine Mirabelle, good to see you," I got up and dusted myself before being enveloped in a hug. "It's good to see you Vaughn." I hugged her back.

"Now, let's get you settled in," I took my bag and followed her with Julia in tow.

* * *

I sat down on the beach near the waters and stared up at the night sky, _it's been 3 months since I was assigned to this island, and living here isn't so bad after all, Denny isn't such an annoying guy once you get to know him and the rest of the islanders are pretty okay, except for the local farmer... now she was a handful, _I smirked, _then again she gives me a bottle of milk every wednesday, but man does she talk... that girl can just talk about anything from her animals to the shape of clouds, heh... hey Dad, I think I should leave this place soon, in case something like **that **happens again... before I get too attached to this place and the people here... Don't get me wrong Dad, I don't like Chelsea or anything.. I just think that that Mark guy is more suitable for her, I mean he's as weird as her and he wants to be a farmer so why not? Right?... _

"Vaughn? Hey, Vaughn? Yoohoo cowboy?" an all too familiar voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"What do you want?" I snapped at the brown haired girl. She jumped a little. "Sorry, it's just that... I saw you lying here and thought something happened, that's all," she started to back away. "I'll leave you alone now."

I sighed. "Wait... I was just lost in thought, and didn't mean to snap at you, sorry," I caught her hand, and let go as soon as i realised. She smiled a little before sitting down next to me.

An uncomfortable silence settled.

"Um... So what did you do today?" the farmer attempted to break the ice.

"Nothing much, just went to meadow for a while, what about you?" I replied.

"I went to the forest with Mark today to pick some mushrooms and then we climbed all the way to the submit of the mountain, the view up there is amazing! Have you been you there? Oh and before that I harvested my crops, and there was this one tomato that was huge I didn't know what to do with it so I gave it to Pierre who was really happy when I showed it to him," she rambled on with a smile on her face. "Oh I'm talking too much again aren't I?"

"No... It's fine..." I leaned back on my hands. I glanced at the unusually quiet farmer, she was lying on the sand and looking up at the stars.

"It's beautiful..." she breathed after a while. I nodded.

"Hey Vaughn..." she began. "Yea?"

"Why did you decide to become a animal trader?" she looked at me with her curious blue eyes.

I sighed. "I was born into a family of a loving couple, my mom worked as a florist while my dad worked as a doctor. I remember there was a farm near my place, I used to go there every day after school to play with the animals, I would sometimes even help the owner take care of them, and I guess after a while I found out that I really liked being with animals..." I found myself smiling at the end.

"What happened next?" she asked.

"... "

"Vaughn, it's okay if you don't want to-" I interrupted her.

"... My family got into a car crash when I was 6 years old, I remember it was snowing that day and the roads were slippery; I wanted to go see the fireworks that day and pressed my parents to take me... then it happened... We were driving down the road and this truck came spinning out of nowhere and we couldn't avoid it and it crashed into us... I blacked out for a few minutes and when I came to, the car was overturned and luckily I was small enough to climb out, but my parents weren't... The ambulance came shortly after and they were brought to the hospital, Mirabelle and Julia rushed to the hospital as soon as they heard the news. The doctors tried everything but..." I trailed off. Chelsea was silent for a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry, Vaughn... I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine... I sort of wanted to share this with you..." I mumbled the last part, hoping she didn't hear it.

"So now that you have told me yours, I'll tell you mine," she grinned, I shook my head a little. _This girl... _

"So as for me... Both my parents were pretty much normal, they were both famers and animal lovers alike, so i guess that's what made me want to start my own farm, my brother and I used to love helping out at the farm, we would help my parents, brush the animals, water the crops and just have fun whenever we were not needed. We used to fish at the creek nearby whenever we had free time, and we would always compete with one another who could catch the most fish and most of time my older brother would always win," she frowned at the thought. It was cute... _Did I just think that Chelsea was cute? _

"So after a few years, we had to sell the farm to pay for my brother's university education, it was really hard letting all the animals go, and letting the land and house we lived in for so many years being taken away by complete strangers. But i guess some things are for the best... So we moved to the city and settled down, and it was fun living there for a few years, but somehow it all felt so distant and I realised that I really loved the outdoors and wide open spaces, so I packed my bags and came here," she smiled and laid back down onto the sand.

* * *

That was the first time I noticed that Chelsea and I had a lot in common.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, me and Chelsea were talking a lot more and I found myself smiling more when she was around, I was changing and every one could see it.

"Hey Vaughn, can you help me carry this to the back?" Julia asked sweetly. I picked it up without hesitation and carried it to the storeroom. When I got back, my cousin was staring at me like I was a alien.

"Didn't Mirabelle tell you it's rude to stare at people?" I sat down at the counter and started doing some paperwork.

"Vaughn... you've changed... you're nicer and more talkative now," she said, sitting next to me.

"And that's bad thing?" I asked.

"Well... No... But ever since you been hanging out with Chelsea... she's changed you Vaughn... and i think she likes you," she smirked at the end.

"She doesn't, she likes Mark. He's better for her than me anyways," I replied gruffly, not wanting to let my jealousy show.

"Vaughn, I'll be honest with you, Chelsea likes you, she told me herself, and it's sort of obvious that you like her too..."

"What?! I do not like that annoying farmer, she talks too much and is always happy and it's like she doesn't have a care in the world, also she always bothers me when I'm working, to put it simply she's a burden..." I didn't noticed that a certain farmer was standing in the doorway, I didn't notice that Julia had gone to her side, but what I did notice was that she was crying.

* * *

That was the first time I saw her cry. I never wanted to see it again.

* * *

"Chelsea!" I chased after her, she was running to the forest. Dark clouds circled the sky and soon rain poured down. "Chelsea!" I called out once more. I heard a rustling nearby and followed it. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed in the sky as I ran through the bushes, I stopped in the middle of the undergrowth and scanned the area for red, soon enough I found a piece of red cloth hanging from a branch. I trudged through the thick bushes and grabbed it, no doubt it was Chelsea's bandana.

Another flash of lightning pierced through the sky, a figure lying at the bottom of a steep slope caught my eye, it was Chelsea! I hurried down the slope, stumbling along the way, I reached her side and immediately picked her up.

"Chelsea! Chelsea! Are you okay?" I asked, shaking her a little, she stirred and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I trudged back up the slope carefully and slowly with her on my back. The rain poured down even harder as I made my way back to the animal shop, I kicked open the door and went upstairs to my room and laid Chelsea down onto my bed, Julia and Mirabelle immediately came in and chased me out. While they were busy handling Chelsea, I decided to go check on her animals.

After making sure that everything on her farm was in check, I headed back down to the animal shop, by the time I got there Chelsea was still asleep. Mirabelle had called the doctor and she would be here soon. True to her word, the doctor arrived within minutes, she examined Chelsea and said that there was nothing to be worried about and that she just had a little concussion and should wake up in about 3 days.

Julia, Mirabelle breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the doctor as she left, I silently watched from the corner of the living room and left for my room. After showering, I sat on my bed and looked at the sleeping Chelsea, she looked so peaceful. I sighed noisily and went down to the living room. I laid on the sofa and my mind wandered back to what happened earlier that day. The images raced through my mind, me in the forest looking for Chelsea; carrying her up the slope; and finally her crying face.

* * *

That day, I realised that I wanted to protect that smile.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by. Chelsea had avoided me like the plague, she would still come around to the animal shop sometimes to talk to Julia but would ignore me, as soon as I stepped into the living room, she would make an excuse and leave the shop. Julia noticed this and decided to talk to me about it.

"Vaughn... What is going on with you and Chelsea?" she asked, sitting down next to me at the dinning table. "Ever since that day she woke up, she's been avoiding you, what happened?"

"As if I knew what's going on in that head of hers! I tried talking to her Julia, but she just ignores me, I don't know what to do anymore," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Julia smirked a little but I didn't notice.

"Alright then, I'll help you, but in return you have to do something for me," Julia crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair.

"What is it?" I asked and immediately regretted it.

She smirked before continuing.

* * *

I sat on the wooden dock, waiting for a certain farmer, the waves hit against the shore as time passed by. A small breeze blew as I heard footsteps tap onto the dock, I grunted.

"You're late, you know that?" I grumbled.

"Sorry, I was busy doing some stuff," she sat down a few spaces away from me. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, she was staring at the water with dull eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you sitting so far away from me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Ah, it's nothing, I'm just a little out of it today," she smiled a little but still didn't look my way. An awkward silence settled in and only the sound of the waves could be heard.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked, her voice a little cold and distant.

"Yeah, there is... Chelsea since that day, why have you been avoiding me?" I looked at her. She was silent for a moment.

"Ah, is it that time already? I have to go bring my animals in," she stood up and was about to leave but I wasn't going to let her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me.

"Just listen to me okay?" I whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry. That day, when you ran off to the forest, I never meant for that to happen, while I was carrying you back from the forest, I was so relieved that nothing had happened to you, I realised that I want to protect you Chelsea. I want to protect that smile of yours that always make my days seem brighter, I love you Chelsea..." I gently let her go and braced myself for what was to come.

The brunette turned around and hugged me.

"I hate you, stupid cowboy," she mumbled with tears running down her face.

"Yea, I know," I lifted her chin gently and kissed her.

* * *

_Ever since my parents died; I was afraid of losing the people I love, afraid of getting hurt, afraid to love..._

I picked up the farmer and spun her around, the smile that I love appeared on her face. I found myself smiling back.

_But you were the one that taught me to love again..._

* * *

**A/N: So guys there you have it! As always R&R and ill be back with another update real soon :)**


End file.
